1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handy carrier adapted for multiple uses and more particularly pertains to reconfiguring a carrier for use as a dolly, wheel barrow, wagon and push cart as a function of the configuration of its component elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carriers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, carriers of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of reconfiguring carriers through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,333 to B. Privat discloses a garden wheelbarrow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,197 to Benedetto, Jr. discloses a modular hand cart. U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,892 to Branch discloses a multiple purpose transporting device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,669 to Doheny discloses a convertible bulk hand truck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,889 to Middleton discloses a collapsible trolley. U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,709 to Gradwohl, et al discloses a convertible hand truck-wagon. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,989 to J. Skipper, et al discloses a portable truck.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a handy carrier adapted for multiple uses that allows reconfiguring a carrier for use as a dolly, wheel barrow, wagon and push cart as a function of the configuration of its component elements.
In this respect, the handy carrier adapted for multiple uses according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reconfiguring a carrier for use as a dolly, wheel barrow, wagon and push cart as a function of the configuration of its component elements.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved handy carrier adapted for multiple uses which can be used for reconfiguring a carrier for use as a dolly, wheel barrow, wagon and push cart as a function of the configuration of its component elements. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.